


The Sad, Sad Look That You Wear So Well

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Series: War Boyfriends [27]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Movie Reference, Razor Cola, Set during events of the movie, War Rig, someone be proud of me plz, tbh I'm a little bit more than proud with this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nux looks at him like the sun and Slit only grins, telling himself that this time it'll be different, this isn't one of Nux's fucking awful ideas even as the War Boys screams fill his ears with accusations as he tumbles with Nux towards the open window with Nux's hand still in his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sad, Sad Look That You Wear So Well

**Author's Note:**

> Title from The All American Rejects 'Gives You Hell' -  
> "Now you'll never see  
> What you've done to me  
> You can take back your memories  
> They're no good to me  
> And here's all your lies  
> You can't look me in the eyes  
> With the sad, sad look  
> That you wear so well"

\---

If there's one thing everyone knew it was that Slit could never say no to Nux, surely as the sun would be rise under the guiding hand of Immortan Joe and would set again when he dismissed it, if there was something Nux asked then the answer would always be in his favour, even if later actions may seem that favour turned on the lanky War Boy as he found himself in trouble. 

 

Slit never meant it to be this way but after years of saying no before inevitably letting the younger Boy have his way the reluctance had turned in to almost immediate agreement, even when he absolutely knew something to be a bad, terrible, absolutely fucking awful idea. 

Sometimes he hates himself for letting it be that way, watching as Nux got in trouble when he just couldn't bring himself to say no. 

And it was completely ridiculous because one day it's going to kill them both and they're both going to die because of another of Nux's bad, terrible, absolutely fucking awful ideas. 

Because without knowing it the taller Boy had shaped Slits world, the happiness he knew he knew with Nux, the smiles he shared are just for the blue, blue eyes of the younger Boy and some of their stolen, teasing kisses in dark hallways of the Citadel are some of the sweetest Slit has known.

When Nux found the shiny things, the Immortan's things, the wives and left, Slit told himself he needed to hide that part of himself away, keep it safe and keep himself alive. 

But Nux asks him, Nux pleads with him and he just - he can't - he's never been able to say no to Nux.

So he finds himself, the hot sun beating down on his shoulders, the howling of War Boy's in his ears as he stands on the bonnet of the car, sand kicking up around them and sees Nux reach towards him, he jumps. 

He sees the moment the other War Boys realise what's happening, feels them try to move the car away from the war rig. 

But it's too late, Nux caught him like Slit knew he would and the Razor Cola is no longer the vehicle under his feet. Nux looks at him like the sun and Slit only grins, telling himself that this time it'll be different, this isn't one of Nux's fucking awful ideas even as the War Boys screams fill his ears with accusations as he tumbles with Nux towards the open window with Nux's hand still in his. 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> The wifi here sucks, I've been posting from drafts away from the house, posting will slow down again for a while.


End file.
